Once upon a time
by Vanne-the-bookworm
Summary: Once upon a time, you were my best friend. Once upon a time, you were my lover, my soul mate. Once upon a time, we were equals. Once upon a time, your name was Annabeth and mine was Percy. Once upon a time. One-shot.
1. Once upon a time

I miss you. You were my best friend and my soul mate. I fell into Tartarus for you. You took a poison knife for me. We were equals.

When I saw you fall in the war, I simply couldn't get my head around it. I refused to believe that you were dead because we had been through so much and because you were too strong. I felt hollow and my legs acted without me telling them to. I ran to your side, desperately hoping that you were alive. You were. For a moment, I hoped…I hoped that you could somehow be healed. You couldn't be gone. Not after all we've been through. Remember when we first met, we were twelve? That seemed all too long ago. We were so young back then.

You spoke. I held a small glimmer of hope, that you could somehow be saved. You spoke urgently yet softly and said: 'Percy, please, live for me. Don't you dare forget me.' Your voice was a whisper, and I had to strain to hear you. Despite the fact that you were dying, I smiled. You could still act like Annabeth Chase, the girl I grew to love, as you took your last breaths. You took a shaky breath and said: 'Find someone new.' Your breathing became uneven. I could hear Piper, Jason and anyone else who was near you calling for help. They all seem so far away, like I was hearing them through water. But I knew. I took one look at the wound and knew you were dying. I wanted nothing more to yell for help, but you prevented that. You moisturized your lips and asked: 'One last kiss?' I cradle the back of your neck softly and tearfully kissed you on the mouth for one last time. Your mouth was cracked and stained with blood. But that didn't matter. I kissed you anyway. This kiss was soft, like a goodbye kiss. It represented the things I simply couldn't say to you because we didn't have enough time. You pulled away and took your last, shaky breath. 'I love you.' I watched as the light left your eyes and you died, peacefully in my arms.

I kissed you one last time. One last, lingering kiss and said: 'Peace Annabeth. May the Gods be with you.' I felt hollow. I couldn't accept your death. I wanted nothing more than to lay down here beside you and die in peace. At least we would be reunited. But your last wish rang in my ears. I will Annabeth. But only for you. I will grow up and marry somebody, but she would never be able to replace what we had.

The war was over. I walked to stand next to the remaining of the Seven as if I was in a trance, doing the actions but never registering them. They smiled at me out of pity, all of them with tears in their eyes. You had affected them as well. You had helped them when they needed it and comforted them when they were in trouble. Your legacy and story will be told among the demigods in decades, maybe even in centuries. They will tell the story of a young daughter of Athena who, along with her best friend and soul mate got through adventure after adventure. They will tell the story of how you changed the world, how you turned the tide of the wars. Most important of all, they will speak of the relationship you had with me. This will be the story of a son of Poseidon and of a daughter of Athena. The story that had just come to an end.

Your name was Annabeth. My best friend. My soul mate. Once upon a time.

A/N:

Please review or PM me on your ideas and thoughts. Should I turn it into a story instead of a one-shot?


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

I died. Just like that. I had followed my promise to you and lived life to the fullest. After a few days of grieving for those lost in the Giant War and refusing to come out of my cabin, I had taken a deep breath and manned-up. I left my cabin and decided to finish high school in the mortal world. During my years of high school, I had met a girl by the name of Ember. She was very pretty and a smart aleck and therefore, helped me get through high school. We started dating. She tutored me on various subjects: Math, English and so on. Normally, I would have protested, but I kept you in mind, Annabeth and I thought that the least I could do to honour you was to try at least graduate from high school. Soon, after I left highschool I proposed to Ember and she said yes. I insisted on getting married on your birthday, July 12th. I definitely cared and liked Ember, but she could never replace you, Wise girl. I didn't tell her who I actually was.

I had found a job in the mortal world related to my heritage: marine biology. I was in charge of taming the dolphins. I occasionally visited Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, where my cruelest memories were, but also where my happiest memories were. Remember, Wise girl. Every time I visited Camp Half-Blood, I visited the beach and the lake where we got thrown in when we first started dating. I went the see Cabin three and all my new siblings. I caught up with Chiron. Every time I went to Camp Jupiter, I went to the area where we were reunited. Once, I had even insisted on going to Greece and to that temple where the Giant war ended. Where the rivalry of Poseidon and Athena started and hopefully, ended.

Every year, on August the eighteenth I went to Camp Half-Blood and stayed there for a full night, just for old times sake. I was happy, but there always was a hole in my heart, as if a piece of me was missing. I couldn't pinpoint why. I was puzzeled.

Ember and I never had kids. She wanted to but I resisted because I knew you wouldn't have approved. I was happy in the way I living.

Then I died. I still had to fight monsters you know and every time I got hurt, I would go to Jason and Piper's home. They were my neighbors. I would get treated and bandaged and change my shirt and left the dirty one at their place. However, that one time, I had to fight my old friend, the Minotaur. I wasn't as strong as I used to be and he killed me. Since the first monster I had truly fought was the Minotaur, I guess it was fitting that I died by its hands too. I laid there, managing to kill the monster, but not before Beef-head got a lucky shot on me and killed me too. I guess you could say it was like a _I'm going to die and you're going down with me thing._ But I was happy. At least I went down fighting like a true son of the Greek God. At least I died in battle, like most demigods had. But that wasn't the reason I was happy. I was happy because I knew, I knew I would finally get to see you. Jason and Piper saw me and tried to heal me. But something in my eye must have stopped them, just like you had. I whispered to them: 'Give my blessing to the rest of the demigods and tell them that I am dead. Don't morn me for too long.' I took a last breath and I just…transported to the Underworld. Charon took one look at me and allowed me free passage. I was judged by the judges and put into Elysium. I'm sure that Elysium was amazing but honestly, I didn't care. All I cared about was you.

When I finally found you, I couldn't believe my eyes. You looked seventeen, the age you were when you died in my arms so long ago. I looked down at myself and saw that I also, looked seventeen, the age when the Giant War finally finished. For a moment, I stood still, taking in your appearance. You hadn't changed. You were still the girl I fell in love with all too long ago. Suddenly, an uncontrollable force took hold of me and at the same time, we rushed forward and I smashed my lips against yours. Suddenly, I felt complete. That hole in my heart I had always unconsciously carried around with me ever since you died in my arms was suddenly mended. Memories suddenly came rushing back, memories I had pushed back from time to time simply because they were too painful to think about. Those memories were of you and I. Memories of when we started our first quest all those years ago to when we finally parted. However, one memory stood out from the rest. The promise I had made to you all those years ago, when I was hanging from a ledge the size of a bookshelf, holding on to you, seconds from falling into Tartarus. I had made a promise. That promise was: _As long as we're together._ I may have broke that promise from letting you pass into the land of the dead, but here we are, together. We would never be separated ever again.


End file.
